<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Contract by Bethba</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29640885">The Contract</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bethba/pseuds/Bethba'>Bethba</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Anal Fingering, Bondage, Cock Warming, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Fisting, Gags, Genital Piercing, Humiliation, Masochism, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Bondage, Object Insertion, Oral Sex, Piercings, Rape, Sex Toys, Sexual Slavery, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:15:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,091</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29640885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bethba/pseuds/Bethba</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It started as an escape from the High Inquisitor's detentions.</p>
<p>A Deal struck in the Dungeons.</p>
<p>She did not expect she would seek his protection once School was over. </p>
<p>Nothing is free in the world she lived in. </p>
<p>She had learned this lesson at a very young age. </p>
<p>But this time, she has nothing but herself to barter with.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>155</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Contract</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First and foremost, please note this does not reflect my personal belief. Relationships should be built, among other things, on consent, trust and communication. I do NOT condone what happens in this story.</p>
<p>The relationship, illustrated in this written work, is non-consensual and can only be described as rape. The male lead has power and influence over the female lead from the start. This is not okay. </p>
<p>Furthermore, she is underage from the start of the story. And even If she is over the age of consent (in the UK) in the middle of the summer described in the story, She is not informed enough to actually consent to the conditions of the contract she signed. </p>
<p>Trigger Warning: Rape, Non-consent, Sexual Slavery</p>
<p>In addition, this is my first written work in more than a decade.<br/>My first work on AO3.<br/>My first erotica piece.<br/>Therefore, I am rusty / clumsy. And. English is not my first language. So please bear with me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Prologue</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>****</p>
<p>Her master has placed her upside down on the decrepit armchair. Her neck was on the edge on the seat, giving some support as her head was hanging.</p>
<p>He had tied her legs to her arms, knees by the elbow, ass pointed upward, leaving her belly and her chest accessible.</p>
<p>Additional ropes secured her to the backrest, leaving her unable to move from her position.</p>
<p>Her shaved crotch was fully exposed. From her pierced clitoris to the quivering asshole.</p>
<p>Her master was walking back toward her, a piece of leather hanging from his hand.</p>
<p>“Open up.” He ordered.</p>
<p>She licked her lips and let her lips fall open. He then placed a metal ring in her mouth, gagging her without restricting access to her throat. His fingers traced the stretched mouth and started feeling up the tongue, pressing down on the organ. Removing his hand, he slightly petted the exposed throat before moving to the table at the side of the room.</p>
<p><em> So far, so good. </em>She thought.</p>
<p> After a few weeks under his care, she started to be familiar and more or less comfortable with this part of their scenes. At first, she remembered she used to struggle and cry as soon as he tied her up. Not that it did any good. It was part of the contract.</p>
<p>From the moment, she took the servitude vow and until she stepped back onto the train back to school, she belonged to him. For the 2 summer months, she had relinquished her identity, her body and her basic rights. She could not refuse him and had to submit to his orders. No matter how much pain she was in or how much fear she felt.</p>
<p>She had agreed to be used as his toy. And he did.</p>
<p>He had reshaped her to his liking. Filling her body with many potions. Ensuring that she would not physically break under his ministrations; that she could be filled from both ends without worry; that she would stay as tight and as youthful as she first arrived.</p>
<p>Harry was distracted from her thoughts by her master kneeling next to her head. Her eyes met his and she tried to look into the dark orbs for a hint of what he had planned for her. With no success.</p>
<p>He caressed her with his thumb, slightly toying with the stretched lips.  </p>
<p>“We have quite a long afternoon ahead of us.”  He stated while petting her. “We will refine your deep-throating technique. As we have moved past your gag reflex for some times now, you’ll need to learn how to milk a cock on your own. Thankfully, we don’t have to worry about the air access, so it is the next step for you to become a proper cock warmer.”</p>
<p>He referred to one of the many ‘enhancements’ he made to her body. She did not know what he had done exactly to her body but it allowed her to breathe through her nose, no matter how full her throat and larynx was.</p>
<p>“The toy I’ll insert in your mouth is filled with an aphrodisiac. Not a strong one, but enough to help maintain your arousal. As you swallow and milk it, it will release the potion. Which will help with the next part.” He explained. “As you’ll be allowed to come as many times as you want today.”</p>
<p>Harry felt dread coming. She was only free with her orgasms when he went beyond her limits and did unimaginable things to her.</p>
<p>Do not get her wrong. The physical pain she was expecting. But she could not get used to the deep shame she felt every time she found pleasure in the different degrading scenario he put her in. </p>
<p>“ I can only advise you to keep suckling on the toy. The potion is quite mild so you can take  quite a bit without it affecting you too much. And it will help you keep it so deep for a long time as it will soothe your throat.” As he talked, he kept petting her. “Once it’s in, we will start with the next step of your training.”</p>
<p><em> That triple-cursed training. </em>Harry silently swore. She knew what he was referring to. </p>
<p>Her taking so much pleasure from the humiliation and the pain was an unexpected but welcome side-effect for Master but that was not what he expected from her. </p>
<p>No. </p>
<p>Her master was training her to take anything inside her body. Anything. </p>
<p>And for her to enjoy it. </p>
<p>The younger girl left out a trembling breath through the ring gag. She met her master’s gaze again and relaxed as much as she could inside her binds. </p>
<p>The potion master smiled and brought out the toy he was holding so that she could look at it. The wooden piece was roughly 12 inches long and its girth was around 3 to 4 inches. Longer that anything she had ever taken but not as big.</p>
<p>She let another shaky breath and sticked out her tongue. </p>
<p>“Good girl.”</p>
<p>With his other hand, he grasped the back of her head so he could manoeuvre it around and placed the wooden tip just inside the metal ring, on the cushion of her tongue. </p>
<p>After a few moments, he started thrusting the toy in and out. Increasing the depth slowly with each movement.</p>
<p>“You know this part by now. Relax and swallow.” He pushed forward and she felt the toy hit the back of her throat forcefully. Before a gag reflex could be triggered, she let the rod into a throat. </p>
<p>Before it went too deep, he pulled out and started again. </p>
<p>Pushing at her throat. And she kept taking the phallus into her mouth. She could feel some liquid run down her throat as she kept swallowing around the intrusion. </p>
<p>As her breath grew short, the older man pushed a final time and sat the length of the toy into the girl. He kept his palm at the open mouth, keeping the toy snuggled inside. “Slowly. Breathe through your nose. In. Out.” </p>
<p>She forced herself to listen to his instructions and in time to calm herself. And as she did, she could feel a low heat spreading through her. </p>
<p>He used a leather band to secure the dildo deep into her throat. </p>
<p>Once it was done, he stood up, dragging his hand up her body. His hands went to her cunt, caressing it, dipping into the lip and looked down at the gagged girl. </p>
<p>“You’re wet, Pet.”</p>
<p>She closed her eyes in shame.</p>
<p>****</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>